Karma
by lynne0itachi
Summary: a half demon girl, Bunny has found her new subject. Bunny for years now has bound herself to serving humans by saving their life for up to three years, but her service is never free.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't work for Naruto nor have I ever. Please enjoy reading! This story will hold language for now!_

**Karma?**

**Chapter1: The Blood Boy.**

My name is Bunny Zuni. I am part demon from the village in the mist. How am I demon? Well for one I have unusual strength and I can see people emotions by the color of their souls. Another more obvious reason is I have a fox tail and fox ears. My hair is black that shined purple along with my ears and tail but the tail and ear have white tips. I have pierced my ears twice at the outer bottom and on my right ear the outer top is pierced.

Because of my tail I have to wear skirts or dresses; to much work cutting holes in pants. It doesn't bug me because I don't get cold or hot. So I normally wear a black and purple checked mini skirt with a sleeveless shirt that is loose on my stomach but tight at my chest. I have double D's and am very proud.

My eyes are silver with thin red rings going inward in them. I am a pale girl with very bright pink lips. My teeth are straight with bigger than normal canine teeth and next to then are small fangs like teeth; these are here for hunting and ripping flesh.

I am by a small pond in a forest by the Leaf Village. It is a quiet sunny winter day; others would need a coat or something to keep warm but not me. Weather never really bothers me, so I am swinging my legs in the cold icy water humming a song about a girl who was killed for being a warrior of a false god.

The trees behind me rustle and the noise throws me off. A boy about twelve it seems falls out. He is blond and has on orange. It is obvious he is a young ninja. I stand and he falls into me. I giggle as he slowly looks up; he only comes up to the bottom of my breast. "Why hello there young one what's your name?"

Before he could answer an old man comes out after him, "Naruto try again." At the sight of me his face turns from teacher to creep. His long white hair swings as he walks to me with a wide grin on his face. "Hello, who's your new friend Naruto?"

Naruto gives him a pathetic look, "I just ran into her pervy sage." He puts his hands behind his head and looks up at me again.

"Well you must be freezing in those," He indicates my cloths while never looking up at my face. While checking out my ass he sees my tail, "Well I see you like _things_ to young lady."

He grabs my tail and pulls; I throw him back, "My name is Bunny Zuni and I am not into any sort of foolish mortal things." I say firmly.

He finally looks at me and I am looking at Naruto. They both notice and the old man gets protective; of his pride or the boy is hard to tell. "What is it lady you like them young or are you just after the kid."

"I'm not that old, 21 to say so myself. I was looking at the boy because he has the sent of fox."

To their reactions I see they know something I don't, naturally. I see the old mans soul go from pink, lust, to yellow, worry. I wave it off and go to excuse myself. "Well it was nice meeting you…Naruto and …." I stare blankly at the old one. "Pervy old one."

Naruto cracks a grin while the old one screams after me "It's Jiraiya lady, Jiraiya."

After a few feet away I came to a place with high cliffs. I ran threw them until I found a cave within, the perfect place to hide. I have to hide to make sure not many people find out about me. Last time the man who found me was when I was little. At the thought of him it all comes back and throws a cloud over my features.

I remember how he found me wounded and starved only to take me in as his own. He feed and cloth me, only to get me close to him. One night he went missing and I followed his sent to a cave out side the village, where he tried to kill me. He told me that were he grew up a story was told of my kind, that once killed and devoured my kind the gods will grant that person the wish of eternal youth.

Back to reality, I walk into the cave and look around. The roof is covered with spiders that most people wouldn't notice, but I do because I can see their souls. Most don't mind my presence; some creatures get mad or scared. Today is good because the roof is high so the spiders will stay their till I leave. I find the deeper in the damper and less spider infested. This is very unusual most of the time when investigating caves spiders get most populated near the back of a one exit cave or if it had another exit they like the middle or where it's most dark.

I also find a sent that is only a day old. I smell a sickening sent of fish and human. As I walk to go farther I smell the sent of death. It is unrecognizable, its suffocating presence is worst then mine. It smells of rotten corpse, blood, and fesses. I hold back the vile in my throat and chug forward.

To block out the smell I go back to the past. Once when I met a dieing demon child who held I book, she told me it was of our past as strong creatures who ruled lands. I read it for days and found out rulers and greed for power by both human and demons like me. I also read how our flesh doesn't grant eternal youth…

I heard a noise so I look out in the cave seeing a form. It is crouched over holding its midsection. I smell the death more strongly. "You there is this really where you wish to die? Dieing around spiders that refuse to come near your resting place but rather show themselves to the opening of the cave?"

The figure turns to show me a beautiful face of a man. He has red eye with it looks like black specks. He had, it looked like scars under his eyes and he seemed to have washed out all emotions but depression from his face. But his soul is strong and glows gold. It tells me he wishes to fight and live, he has a mission and wants to see it go threw.

"I ask again is this where you wish to die? Do you find glory in a death where no one will find you but a fish? Are you satisfied with your resting ground? If so quite fighting and die now, if not get up and fight for an exit and give nature its home." I yell at this pathetic creature in front of me.

"And who are you?" He asks. As his voice carries over I smell blood.

Behind him I see a pile of blood and see now that he will surely die soon. "I will give you life if you prove worthy." He gives me a skeptical look, "I am Zuni and I have the powers of any demon child like me. The life I give you will keep you alive for only three more years at the most. So choose live or die."

He stares at me head on, "Live."

I smile back and yell, "Good! Now get the fuck up and fight to prove to me you disserve to live."

He gets up and walks to the caves entrance. I can read the pain on his face; he is making small sounds of agony. I follow slowly after his staggering self and grin at his fight. Never have I seen such a determined human fight for a messily three years not even promise for sure. Outside the cave I see he is in a black cloak with purple clouds on it. He looks at me and takes in my ears and tail.

I walk forth and hold out a bottle with thick black liquid from my bra, "Dink it all down and don't miss a drop."

"What's in it?"

I snicker, "My blood." His eyes widen and before he could argue I speak, "It is to cure your illness a little and to bind me to you as a servant for life; or should I say your life how ever long that is." I laugh out loud before going on, "Anyways it will ensure that you live for a while…"

I look at him for a name, "Itachi." He tells me.

"Master Itachi-san, Bunny Zuni at your service, I will be acquainting you for the rest of your existence." I glance up at him with a smirk tugging at my mouth, "the pleasure is all mine."

**REVIEW PLEASE: ^.^ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Again I __**don't **__work for Naruto so the only one I own in this story is Bunny. Language is expected. _

**Chapter 2: Itachi-san**

Itachi-san gave a sick look at the blood remedy and gagged. He gave one more look at me before throwing his head back and swallowing it all in one gulp. He dropped immediately after the last drop slid down his throat. "Tsk" I gave a smile like a mother would to a sleeping child, "Poor baby, you can't handle a lot can you?"

I raised my head at the over whelming smell of bad sushi or how Americans know it as, rotten crotch. In my line of vision is a blue fish-man. He is walking over in the same clothing as Master Itachi-san. At the sight of me he pulls out his blade and stops walking, "What do you plan to do with Itachi's dead body?"

I burst out laughing at this after a few moments of shock that he talks, "Well first of all he's not dead. I mean what a way to just count him out of the race!" I look over at Itachi-san's body. He was face down in the dirt and looked perfectly still. "This here human is my new master."

Looking confused the fish man yells to Itachi but gets no response. "If he's alive why isn't he replying?"

"Well he's knocked out of course." I state bluntly with a small evil chuckle.

"I see that you fucken…"

I put my hand up to stop the pissed off fish, "Now Mr. Fish I am just trying to save my new masters life and he should be up in a little while."

As if on an invisible signal Itachi-san started too grown and twitches some. He sat up slowly holding his head as if he has a major hangover. Looking from me to the fish he seemed to be slowly regaining lost memory of the last few seconds.

"Ah Master I see you have awaken." I look back and forth between them before continuing. "Now it is my plan to explain everything and get some... unfinished business taken care of."

Itachi seeing it necessary to take on his depressed look and order around the fish, took it into his hands to talk first, "Kasame cease the attack I am ok, but for now this female can help me… and maybe Pain." He laid his red eyes on me and I gave a full fanged grin back.

Clapping my hands together, "Now are we ready to talk? Oh and I would like to point out that your friend didn't attack but rather we had a very awkward conversation." At their glares I took it as a yes that they were ready to talk, "First, that blood you drunk was to only keep you alive for 24 hours at best."

"I thought you said three years at the longest?" Itachi said sounding a tad confused at the switch up in time.

"If you shut up Master Itachi-san you will learn all that's needed. To get those years you must first agree to take more of my blood, it'll be enough to kill off the worst of the illness…"

"Then why not give him more to kill all of the illness." Kasame asked as if this was obvious and I didn't already think of this.

"Fish if you wish to live I advice keeping that shit-hole of a mouth closed." I glared back at him; angered I go on talking to Itachi, "As I was saying too much blood will hurt you more than help. You would first just feel small pains. Then you would start bleeding in random places until you die a painful death of losing all your flesh. Once you are just veins, bone, and muscle you will be like my undead servant. Now before you go on and drink the last vase of blood you have to know," I get in his face and look dead in his eyes, "I must get to eat your soul once dead."

After a few minutes of awkward standing Itachi-san said he needs to think about it so for now he decided to head to a hideout somewhere near the caves to our left. Kasame still seems hesitant of me and keeps a hand on his sword at all times. Itachi-san runs ahead of us thinking. He is scared but I can also see that he is leaning into trusting me.

It has turned dark and I am getting to see the illness running black in his soul, "Itachi you only have a few minutes till you fall ill. I must say your decision is very much needed soon."

"I don't think I have a choice now do I?" Itachi sounded a little too neutral about all this.

Still running ahead of us I yell at him, "Yeah you do its called death or life." I laugh out loud, "But I guess to some there is no choice at all, huh? Still Itachi-san if you say no I will gladly leave and you'll never see me again."

Kasame snorted in disgust as Itachi slowed to a stop. We stood on the tree branches just a few inches away awaiting his reply. "I will die right?" He asked again to make sure.

"Yes." I stated as bluntly as telling him the time of night. "So deal or no deal?"

Turning his head only, towards me and giving me a no emotion look says, "Then I guess I have to drink the blood once more."

I feel my mouth curl with the sweet taste of soul running up and down my tongue. I hand him the blood mixture, it sloshes around as he gets the top off and goes to put it to his lips. Slowly the liquid runs down his throat and he makes a face as if he just took cold syrup. My grin widens with the electric shocks of Itachi's pulse as he drinks the blood slowly.

When he finishes the bottle I give him a satisfied look, "We are now connected and no matter what your end of the deal will be fulfilled."

Looking over at the flustered fish I see all sorts of emotions running threw his one lonely soul. "Itachi this is wrong, we can't trust this thing." He turns his index finger towards me and I see it shaking in anger. "She's a creature that we know nothing about. Itachi she can be fooling you."

Turning his eyes on Kasame, Itachi seems too consider he is right. Looking at me as if he can see my soul he speaks to Kasame, "Maybe but I need to do something before I die."

"I am not lying, but I am wondering what this thing is." Looking at him I see in his souls that it has to do with family, "Family!"

Wide eyed Itachi seemed to understand something about me more closely. I stared back knowing full well that his life means very little to him but yet a lot at the same time. Kasame opening his big mouth says, "Wait she can read minds?"

Me and Itachi give him a quick look to point out that he is an idiot before continuing our conversation, "Don't test me Zuni." Itachi threats in a low voice with little change in tone.

Grinning maniacally again at him, "Please Master Itachi-san call me Bunny I would prefer it." Bowing formally to him with my arm over my stomach I look up still grinning, "And no sir, you shouldn't test my generosity, because I could have given you a poison and token your soul instead of giving you a bargain."

Looking at me as if to see how serious I was he found little out. He slowly turned back towards the way we were going, "We are almost there lets go."

"Yes Itachi-san."

Neither of them even trusted me enough to let their guard down a tiny bit. They looked as stiff as cardboard running to the caves. It was a very boring a quiet run. But along the way a few feet away from the hide out I saw a little pond that shimmered in the sun and made me miss home. It was hidden behind trees and was surrounded but a small open field.

"He'll return soon enough to the village only a month or so. He has grown in height and strength." Kasame said to Itachi once we slowed down. "They both have…"

Looking over his shoulder at Kasame and then back ahead he replied, "I see."

"Who?" I asked them both. Neither answered me but yet they just ran ahead. Seeing them as stubborn I stopped in my tracks, "I won't go with you unless you tell me." They didn't stop walking at the treat, but didn't get far either. Itachi fell to his knees in agony. Kasame ran to his side and yelled something at me like witch, but I couldn't hear I had to fight my own pain. "With out me by your side my blood will try to ripe out of your body to become one with me again," As will my blood in me. If I am separated with my Master the blood in both our bodies act like giant magnets, except they only attract each other.

I took a step forward until the pain left us both. As Itachi got up Kasame whispered to him. Lifting his hand Itachi addressed me, "We are after a boy assigned to us named Naruto."

"Why and who's the other boy."

After ten minutes I found out that Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him and that the other boy is Itachi-sans little brother. Looking them in the eyes each, I let out a sigh, "I have met this Naruto with an old man who was checking me out."

They knowing who I was talking about turned towards the hideout again and this time going in an entrance I didn't see very well hidden. Inside there was a blue haired girl with an orange haired male next to her. The male had piercing all over his face. Next to them were a girly looking blond male and a man in an intimidating puppet. At the corner was a plant man who was half black and white, a male with white hair with a very ugly soul stood next to a man with his face very well hidden.

Pointing in the order I saw them, Itachi-san said their names, "Konan, Pain, Diedara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu."

They all looked back at me and I noticed the ugly cloaks they all wore. Giving my best human smile I tried giving information on me, "Hello my name is Bunny. I am here under the fact that Itachi-san is my new master and at the end of his life he owes me the feast of his soul. I hope we all can get along very much."

If roaches could talk it would seem like they were screaming for all the sound I got from my staring audience. The female looking one, Diedara, spook first, "What the fuck is she."

"Well if you must know, young lady I am a Demon and I have lived for over three hundred years but in my counting I am only 21 with the fact that I age slowly unless…"

"I wasn't talking to you I was asking your owner." The he/she rudely pointed out.

I, being part wolf, can't control my animal part. My ears laid back and I heard the throaty growls. My lips pulled farther back farther than any normal human to give a dog look. My teeth grew more canine and bigger. I felt my eyes glow with anger while claws took over my nails. I fell to all fours like a wolf and my tail extended and I let out a roar that also splattered drool and spit two feet ahead of me.

I kicked up and pounced on the guy ripping his flesh with my claws to hold him down while I fought on arm to get to his jugular. I felt hands go around my waist and heard the command to cease attacking. Recognizing it as Itachi-san I sat down growling.

Diedara jumped up pointing at me, "This is why we say no bringing home pets. Itachi take it back where you found it now."

The puppet chuckled loudly throwing off the blonds fit. "I like her; finally someone teaches you some lessons on respecting your elders."

They all looked towards Pain for the answer, "I don't mind. She may come in handy." As he exited the rest left but Diedara, Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi and me. We were left with Diedara looking crazy and pissed.

"No this creature will not stay here." He pointed again.

Anger flooded my body and I went to attack but was stopped by Itachi and Sasori so I was left mid-attack snapping at him while he fell on his butt trying to crawl backwards.

The white haired male came up to me, "We may have to keep your bitch on a leash or she'll kill our bitch." Looking at Diedara and then at me he added, "But I do say I would enjoy the switch."

"We all would Hidan but we aren't here to trade people." Sasori replied as the blond looked close to tears.

"I am afraid not even I know what to do. She is very wild but…" Itachi started to say but froze.

They all stared at each other the two still holding me, Diedara on the floor glaring at me with teary eyes, and Hidan with crossed arms.

_REVIEW PLEASE EVEN IF YOU DID FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I WOULD LOVE TO STILL KNOW YOUR OPINION! _

_Bonus! I know I wrote Fox at first but when she's not in her full form she looks foxish but she's a wolf so you know! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not work for Naruto so I only own Bunny, Please enjoy the third chapter!_

_**Chapter3: Mission Life!**_

They calmed me down by rubbing my jaw like Sasori told them to. Quickly after, I ended up where I am now, sitting outside a door like a pet waiting for Itachi to stop talking with Pain. Diedara's arm looked bad, I chewed it up but it's his fault for sticking it in my mouth. With a wolf, if it's attacking you, you block its bits by holding your arm to its throat not by sticking your arm in its mouth. Flesh hanged in strips from is bone and blood was everywhere. He screamed at me as I just showed him my teeth while Itachi tried to rub my jaw so I wouldn't attack his friend again, if you could count him as his friend.

I have been out here for almost three hours just sitting and I was getting hungry. I have been whimpered and whined for ten minutes now. I got tired and laid my head down and heard the sound of a plate being placed on the ground. It was full of fresh meat like whole rabbits, rats, and small birds. Veggies were on the other side and those where fresh carrots and heads of cabbage. My mouth was full of drool and then a dish of water went down next to the food. _Just like a pet dog or something but I could care less IT'S FOOD!_

"Eat up." I looked up to see the albino Hidan. "Anyone willing to almost kill that little bitch of a teammate is fine with me." I went for the meat immediately and ended up swallowing my drool along with it. Biting into the cooked flesh I felt heaven explode in my mouth, joy took over my body as I found it had a little of blood still near the bone. "You really are like a pet wolf." Hidan said while watching me eat.

"Why you say that?" I ask because I have never seen a wolf. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes while I laid back and took big bits of juicy flesh off bones.

"Your wild and you have the instinct to attack with the intent to kill. Most dogs just jump, you went for the neck only a wolf would have a designated area of attack."

The door beside me opened and Itachi stepped out. He took one look at me eating like a wild animal and then one at the albino. "Come along Bunny we must go to show you where you will sleep"

"I'm eating it can wait." I snapped back because I was starving and cranky.

At my disobedience Itachi seemed ready to argue that I could take my food with me, but Hidan stopped him, "Itachi, Sasori told me that wolfs don't take their food normally out of their killing area. You should be happy she's eating anything she hasn't killed." They stared at each other, "I don't fucken know how he knew that." Hidan blushed a little from embarrassment.

"He probably reads." I stated bluntly trying to give Hidan a helping hand.

They looked at me like I was crazy for a moment. Itachi looked up at Hidan, "I was wondering why you would cared actually."

Huffing with anger and hatred for Itachi, Hidan just stormed away muttering unintelligible things under his breath. Itachi looked at me and I just kept stuffing my face with meat and veggies. "What?" I asked with a full mouth of food. He just shook his head and went to lean against a wall across from me.

With in ten minutes I let out a full belly burp that should get a prize but only got me a disgusted look form Itachi. I stood and dusted myself off and looked to Itachi-san to say I was better. "Ok I'm full."

We walked down a hall and went to a door at the end. Inside were cloaks and small weapons. It smelled of Itachi in here and even death, "This is your room?"

"Yes, we will have to share by Pains orders so you can keep an eye on me and so we don't have to be far apart." He went to lay a cloth down for me to sleep. I curled down and put my dead in my hands.

I looked up to see Itachi-san staring at me funny, "Yes Master is something wrong?"

"Well you just lay like a…" He cut himself off and waved it off. He went to the other side of the room and laid down himself.

"Wolf." I muttered quietly with such sadness in my voice. With my anger gone I could see now it was very dark and yet Itachi-san could see just like I could have. I could also see Itachi is having more problems then I can tell. I would have to talk with him in the morning about this.

It must have been a few hours after I fell asleep, but I heard the loud crack of thunder in the far distance and I started whimpering quietly. I hate thunder its loud bangs frighten me. It reminds me of souls being torn by evil demons that slowly eat their shares. I cover my head and try to block it out. I somehow feel asleep and was awoken by Itachi rising.

"Good morning!" I said with a bunch of slurs while rubbing crust out of my eyes.

He walked past me and out the door; I jumped up after him and followed worriedly after him. He was walking normal but my long legs made it hard not to walk ahead of him. He was only a little taller then Naruto and I had to hold in a laugh at that.

But being very serious I tried staying nice, "Master Itachi-san are you ok?"

He stopped and I had to jolt back to be were he stood. I looked up to see that we entered a dark room with Pain at the front in a chair looking bored. He was slouched and had his head on one fist. All of us were their in that room looking up to the leader, Pain.

"Bunny it has been brought to my attention that for Itachi to live you have to be around…" He looked at me with his weird ringed eyes, "but I do not want you noticed or seen unless it's to save Itachi. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I look down feeling myself lose self respect as a powerful demon.

"Good now then on to business." He turned his eyes on Sasori and Diedara, "You two will be sent after Gaara very soon and I hope you have a plan…"

"Yes sir, he will be ours once we are prepared for him and have your orders sir." Sasori replied in an inpatient tone.

Looking over to Itachi and Kasame now, "You two will be taking care of Naruto very shortly also. From how things are going I think it best you make plans that will work and do your research on him and his comrades.

Itachi nodded and Kasame stood like an idiot beside him. I sat their listening till the end to see that they still have a few to go. I looked around to see no one minded me but Diedara. He was looking at my cloths and it felt like a girl was trying to size me up.

I felt confidant in my mini skirt that showed off my ass and fluffy tail, it wasn't slutty but it was girly. He looked over my shirt which also showed off my curves in a non slutty sexy way. I flipped my soft thick hair out of my face and went back to listing to Pains instructions.

At the end of the meeting I felt a little like one of them but not much. I had to follow Itachi around like his lap dog and it got awkward when he had to use the bathroom because I had to lean against the closes wall, but I guess it's the same for him with me.

Already we are stuck with the shower problem. We stood their in the bathroom looking at its sort of foggy glass. "If you don't look, even if you do, I won't look." I said.

"What would I get out of looking?" He had a point he's an attractive young man he must have had a lover once in his life.

"Ok you go first." I was scared to go in because of how close we were. I know he'll be on the other side of the glass and I like my body, but I couldn't do it.

He got in the shower and took off his clothing and placed it outside of the glass. I turned away as the water turned on. I sat next to the glass and let my ears fall to block a lot of the noise. I sat there with my head on my knees for about a half hour until he reached out for the clean clothing he brought with him.

Dressed he stepped out and left the glass door open for me. I stepped in past him. He smelled of soap and clean hair. I liked it a lot but acted like I didn't notice. I stepped in and heard a knock on the glass. When I peeked out, Itachi had in his hands shampoo and soap in his hands.

I placed the soap and shampoo aside and took off my dirty cloths. My skin had dried dirt crusted on it and I felt icky. I went to just slide it out and a girly hand touched mine to grab my cloths. "I'll wash those for you." Konan said to me. I looked around her to see a blindfolded Itachi and had to snort. She winked at me and giggled. "They'll be done fast. You won't even notice they were ever gone."

I scrubbed until my flesh was pink and by then I heard Konan come back with my clothing and leave. I scrubbed twice with everything shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Then just to be safe I washed my body again. Finally even my tail was shampooed. I smelled of some tangy fruit and it made me hungry.

I reached for my clothing and slipped the soft fabric over my skin. When I stepped out I took off Itachi's blindfold. When I looked over at the sink I saw lotion that seemed half full and a letter from Konan saying I can use it. The lotion made my skin nice and soft, instead of pink and raw and dry. I looked at Itachi who was ready to leave. "So umm no…"

He threw a cloak at me, "You must be cold and now you're a part of us so it's like a symbol of alliance."

Was he bad with words or girls I couldn't tell but he always seemed to be halfway here or not even that.

"I was going to say no Good morning. And I don't need this, not human remember." I muttered. I felt my ears drop and my mouth lose its grin. I was sick of feeling sad and depressed over the fact that I was a creature but it was hard when everywhere you looked thing just reminded you.

Itachi walked down the hall to a table that was used as a dinning area. Hidan was eating some meat and saw me. I felt the drool pool around the corners of my mouth. "Oh no I caught and killed this I am eating it, so go fuck yourself."

I look at Itachi and smile with my ears rose, "Hunting, I want to kill. Master can we?"

"No, we have work to do. We need to find a way to have you around but not seen and that is your mission."

I looked over at Hidan and then walked out behind Itachi-san. "Master, you are cruel and I am counting down you max time alive."

As I walked down the hall I heard Hidan laughing after me, either at my hunger or anger or both.

"You will need to learn to be obedient more. I still have something's to do and three years is a short time to work with." Itachi gave me a lecture with out even looking at me.

_Review! Review! Sorry this chapter ma have some mistakes but i got really sleepy half way threw tryping it and didnt want to go through it again!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello It has been a long time but I really want to finish this . So yes I don't own Naruto and the only character I won is Bunny. _

Chapter 4: Cranky Days

"Itachi she did it again!" A high voice pierced the silence of the night. This voice belonged to a very successful transsexual named Diedara.

I sat up and glared at him then with a sweet sarcastic voice I asked in a fake flat voice, "Yes deary, what did I do?"

I knew that in the dark the most he could see was silver glow of my wolf eyes. I felt them slit and then grow wider as the light from somewhere shined. Diedara stood above me and I growled. Before I could leap at the homosexual Itachi-san rolled over and laid an arm on me to calm my nerves. For the past few weeks of us training in the forest trying to hide my presence I would get drenched in rain. Me being a big wolf; I enjoy warmth after getting wet so I curl up in a ball next to Itachi-san.

"What did she do again?" Itachi-san asked the scared blonde. Itachi has gotten used to me and everyone else has also but this little boy.

"She bit me yesterday but you were already gone by then so I had to wait till I could catch you." Agh this guy annoys me. He has thought of every reason people get rid of a misbehaved puppy: she pissed on the floor, she bit me, she whines, she isn't people trained, she claws off her collars. And I never peed on the floor.

"You moron you tried to kill me so nah duh I would fight back."

Itachi-san just shrugged and turned over and gave the last words, "Diedara quit whining, she's not a puppy; we are not training her, we are not putting a collar on her, and we will not be getting rid of her so good night." I could tell Itachi was getting sick of this because he was always calm up until now.

Diedara sensed it to because he just huffed and stomped off. A recap of the last few weeks was that I have mastered hiding in a tree without being noticed. We got instructions to get the one tail: Gaara of the Desert. Also we got information from a resource that the nine tails is back in the Leaf. Other than that it's been physical training with Hidan and Itachi.

I get up and walk down to the training area to see the shine of metal gleaming from the moon. The moon was red and reminded me of Itachi's eyes and how much pain it caused him. It was Hidan's scythe as he swung it at the giant tuna. I walk up and with only about two yard between the fight and me I say with a smirk, "What up Tuna and Hidan I thought you would invite me for a little one on one."

Hidan gives a snort as his high and the fish gets huffy, "What the fuck you bitch I am named Kasame; not tuna!"

"Yes and I am a wolf named Bunny. The world is full of paradoxes isn't it?" I said with as little emotion physically possible.

"Well you cunt I'll fight you." He says while pointing his giant fish sword at me.

I snort and look at him as if he lost a few nuts up in his noggin, "Have you forgotten that I do not use chakra?" He tried staring me down and I just smirked. "Ok then if you insist."

I spread apart my fingers as long claws grew in place of my nails. My ears laid back and I looked up at the moon snarling and growling as fangs grew in. My muscles tensed but I stopped the change there. I crouched down like a sumo wrestler and motioned for him to bring it. I looked over at Hidan and said to him, "I don't know about you but this sushi smells rotten." Hidan gave another snort but what I want happened, Kasame ran at me.

Kasame doesn't hate me but he gets frustrated with me easy so I like to tease him. I jump up in the air and go into the tree tops. I look down to see him spinning trying to locate me. I jumped down on him and clawed an "x" on his cheek. After that I ran to his left and got swiped with the tip of his sword. I reached to the back pocket of my black shorts and pulled out a blade then I also grabbed a giant blade from my back strap. Both blades are drenched in my bloods poison. I hold both and with my strong blood lust and pure bliss at the thought of winning they turned a deep red. I let out a howl and ran at him.

I leaped up high with the small blade place in-between my middle finger and my ring finger. I gave a smirk as Kasame fell backwards and my blade stopped right above his heart. I felt my eyes shifting to also turn red with silver specks, but then something caught my attention. I stood and turned to face left, "Diedara and Sasori have left to go get the boy." This changed the fight into us running to the summoning hall. I was sent our as the rest took their places for went they arrived.

My job was to be a guard "Dog". I ran the forest until I hit the sand of the desert and saw a sand storm and the sun. _It will be a while for any party of ninja to get to us. _I thought and then turned to run back before getting a scent. It was small and meant that the owner was far off in the desert but it was none the less…

I ran back to warn the others. By time I got there the news had already made it before me and so have Diedara and Sasori. I gave a look around but my eyes stopped on the missing arm. "Oh my god some one finally ripped off your masturbating hand Diedara; what are you going to do?"

Before an angered homo could yell at me Pain snapped, "Bunny you need to be helping not causing trouble." I heard the anger in his static voice.

"Yes sir." I walked out giving his form a glare. They were all just chakra but the two whom brought the boy. The child was about 18 with red hair and heavy eyeliner. His face was cracked as if it was all just a shell of sand and he was turning into dust.

I walked out and notice that close to the forest I sensed a group of ninja. "I guess it's my turn to play the dog." I looked down and jumped up thinking about what life would have been like. I would have been running around trying to kill a child that for sure.

I snort and get a big whiff of fox coming from the desert still but it was getting to the forest really fast. Itachi-sama better be happy I am doing this. I ran and waited to follow the boy and his group. In a few minutes I saw them: the blonde boy, a pink haired man dressed like a girl, a white haired man with most of his face but one eye covered, and an old lady… _what a rescue team _I thought while sighing and jumping into the tree tops to follow.

The blonde boy who smelled of fox was running ahead while the rest walked from the back. I smelled up a few feet Itachi-san but it really wasn't him, it was really a wannabe groupie that happened to have given himself a free ticket to hell. The fool got killed and used as a puppet.

I turn a little and I noticed the white hair twitch a little. _It's stupid not to call me out old man._

They all stopped and I crawled forward a little bit. "Come on Kakashi we have to move it Gaara is in danger. We can't just…" Naruto started but quickly stopped.

He turned his attention to the form in front of them it was non other than the fake Itachi. Now I can't promise I really paid attention to what was said because I really didn't care but I heard something about Sasuke and that creepy snake guy. Oh I just know Itachi is pissed I can feel it. I giggled and looked as Naruto got more than he could ask for: a mental break down, fire balls and crows.

I feel asleep somewhere and woke up to them about to leave, _Oh shit I better distract them._ I jumped down and turned to them. "Why hello there good sirs and granny my name is Bunny and I will be you distraction for today."

The first to react was the pink haired man, "What did you call me old or a sir."

I tilt my head and stare at him, "Well aren't you? I mean no tits, no ass, no curve of the waist to even talk of; you have an ugly man face, and you so bulky. Your figure reminds me of a…." I look her over, "box."

She growled something and jumped up yelling "I'm a girl." I jumped out of the way and he ground where she hit exploded.

I gave a yawn, and made a show of it to. "Is that it?" I asked as she glared at me. I gave a smirk and stood up straighter, "Then it's me turn Hun. But I must warn I don't normally like fighting men in skirts." I looked down and let my body turn, my nails went to claws, my teeth to fangs, my mouth got bigger, and my eyes turned red. I stopped it there. "Ready?"

I ran at her with speed no human could exceed. I jumped up and gave her a nick ion the leg. I went to stand behind a shocked old lady. I grabbed her and put a law to her throat. I then saw the boy and I felt an urge. I ran behind him and put a thin small cut under his ear lobe. I made a show for this man of me licking it up provocatively.

He jumped back holding it while his face turned the color of a cherry. I blew a kiss and he turned away, "Sakura its not..."

"I know Naruto." She said before he could finish.

"Oh yes Naruto that's your name." Pinky stood still, her jealousy was so ...ugly on her. I turn to him, "You do remember don't you in the forest. I mean your face did end up in between my tits." Naruto and I think it was Kakashi coughed and choked on air. I turned to Sakura and shrug. "Men the leave you in a forest and forget about you."

She was looking at the ground and her fist were shaking, "Naruto you filthy man whore."

I jump up in the trees and she attacked him but that Kakashi was watching me. So I gave him a show of puffing up my tits and winking I blew him a kiss and waved bye. _That should do it for time. I am now going to go to sleep by a pond and they'll get me later._

I was running when I got the feeling that something was off. I came into view of the cave and saw the old woman and little Mr. Pink fighting Sasori. It seemed obvious who would win but not so much. I must have missed it all because Sasori was as good as dead by now. _Darn how fucken slow was I moving? _

Something was said and Sakura ran ahead of the old woman. I jumped in front of her before she could leave to follow the younger though. "Woman you should rest. I know as well as you do that his poison may have affected you." I gave a smile and walked towards a puppet, "And that red headed boy is long past dead."

She glared at me and went to the cave entrance so to show herself to Sakura: who was coming back to check on the elder. "I know that." She gave me a looking over, "And why do you care."

I looked at her and being completely serious I explain, "I hate seeing unnecessary blood shed and you and pinky won't be of any help to the other two; but you would be in the way. Its either you get killed by Diedara or…" I look at her.

"Naruto…" Her face fell and she went running anyways."

Of course I followed them; my loyalty belongs to Itachi-san only so I get to do as I please. They followed the path and moved like turtles of speed… it's not that quick. When we got there Naruto made a mess of the area and I stayed a safe distance. It didn't take long before they did some chakra shit and bam! Gaara was back but the old lady was gone. I was in the crowd and as they all hugged I left, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Stop, what are you doing here?" He sounded like he was ready to fight.

"Oh shut up! Trust me if I wanted you all dead…" I looked at him from over my shoulder, "You would all be dead."

He looked at me and then his eye started shaking, "What are you."

I pointed to him and smirked, "Any humans' nightmare, a demon of true nature. YOU think your tailed beast were the only things to fear but if only you knew the truth."

He shook his head, "We know the truth."

I saw the blonde, Naruto, walking this way and at the sight of us. I gave a sad smile. "No you think you do." I sighed, "Your monsters could be a weapon…to save your souls from us."

"…" He acted as if to speak.

I walked towards the forest not caring to see his face, "Wait!" Naruto screamed, "You can help me, can't you?"

Well so to speak I could but with my master wanting him it wasn't something I felt like getting in-between, "Foolish child even if I could help I am a real Demon; unlike you I am natural." I turn to face him and glare, "And I have a master who I would do anything for, Itachi-san. We are enemies and if given the order I would kill you or drag you to hell to burn."

"…" He looked down and sadly said, "But we could be friends… I believe it."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP! Are you mental? Did someone drop you on your head? I just said no." I stomped up to him and poked his chest. "You have to be more careful with your life you numbskull. Don't ever try to be friends with a monster you don't know how to stop from killing you at any moment."

I ran away mumbling about how stupid he is. When I made it back to the cave I met up with Itachi-san. "Diedara and Sasori are dead." He informed me.

"Yes I know and it's tragic but…" I saw a funny looking person behind Itachi. He had only one eye showing out of his whole face. He was just like Itachi-san but something was off.

"Hello I am Tobi." As he spoke he rushed over to me and my claws and teeth popped out. "Tobi is very excited to study you."

"Tobi's about to really piss me off Itachi-san."

_Hmm I am sure we all know of Tobi right! Well things are just getting interesting so please keep reading! AND review!_


End file.
